The Apoclypse
by darkthehedghog
Summary: who will survive?
1. It's started

Shadow P.O.V

"These humans are pathetic" said Shadow. He surveyed the nightmare below him in search of a survivor when he caught a glimpse of pink in the crowd of zombies. 'I have to get to her, to protect her' Shadow thought as he raced down into the zombies, blasting them out of his way. As he neared Amy he saw a blue blur flash by and Amy suddenly disappeared. "Damn that faker" Shadow said as he started to follow Sonic.

Sonic p.o.v.

Sonic was looking for survivors in the city when he saw Amy fighting off a crowd of zombies. "Damit Amy" he said as he dashed into the crowd of zombies. He saw a blast of energy and he knew Shadow was on his way to help. He grabbed Amy and dashed off. "Thank you" Amy said as they were speeding away from the city

Amy p.o.v.

Amy was being carried by Sonic, who had just saved her from the zombies. They had gotten a good distance from the city and Sonic finally set her down and looked around. "Hey where's Shadow" Amy asked. "He'll be fine" Sonic said. Then they heard a huge explosion and saw a black figure racing towards them. Amy put her hammer away as Shadow skated to them. "Hey Shads" Sonic said. Shadow just looked at him and finally said "Hello Faker, hello Rose."

Shadow p.o.v.

As Shadow approached Amy and Sonic he noticed Amy's hammer was out and slowed down a little. Amy put her hammer away as Sonic greeted him he looked at Sonic and thought, 'why couldn't you die with Tails?' He then said, "Hello Faker, hello Rose." They headed towards the fortress they currently lived in, encountering some zombies that Shadow made quick work of. When they got there Shadow put in the pass code and they went in greeted by a few other survivors

Shadow asked for a supplies report and learned they needed food so he went to the city and was looting a grocery store when he saw a female human who was in trouble. "Pathetic human" he said as he went to go save her. When he got close she yelled for someone named Aurum. suddenly Shadow was suspended in the air, unable to move.

* * *

**bearvalley I might be able to add your ocs maybe some one they run into but I need more info**


	2. a little trouble

Sonic p.o.v.

Sonic was looking for Shadow when he accidently bumped into Amy. "Sorry Ames. Hey, do you know where Shadow went," asked Sonic. "The last time I saw him he was going out for supplies," said Amy. "Oh, thanks Ames" Sonic said as he dashed off to continue his search

Amy p.o.v.

Ay was walking to check on Cream when Sonic ran into her. He asked where Shadow was and she told him that Shadow was out looting. She got to creams room and saw she was playing with cheese. She then went to their little armory and polish her pikopiko hammer.

Shadow p.o.v.

As he slowly floated towords his captor he asked "Who are you?" "We should be asking that" said the male human in a deep yet soft voice. "I am Shadow The Hedghog. If you let me go, I can help you."  
"How can you help us?"  
"I can give you a shelter and safety from the zombies."  
"Do you have an adequate supply of weaponry?"  
"Yes. We have resided in a military base."  
"Hmm... not bad but I have to much stuff for us to carry."  
"That will not be a problem. May I ask, what is your names?"  
"I am Aurum. This is Argentum, my girl friend."  
All three of them started to gout side when they noticed that the store was surrounded by zombies "Shit we're gonna have to fight our way out" said Aurum "No shit Sherlock" said Shadow as he took out his machine gun.

Sonic p.o.v

Sonic was dashing to the nearest store when he saw an explosion of energy and heard gun fire "Well that's Shadow. I guess he got into a little trouble" said Sonic as he dashed to help.

* * *

**I don't own an characters but Aurum and Argentum should I kill Faker I the next chap.**


	3. Shadows brother?

Shadow p.o.v

Shadow was fighting off zombies with Aurum holding the back as far as he can while they ran for their lives. When Aurum was unable to hold the back Shadow and Argentum yelled "CHAOS BLAST" then emitted a blast of black and red energy, wiping out all zombies "That's gonna come in handy" said Aurum  
"Uh I think it just did Aurum" said Argentum  
"So ya have a voice huh" said Shadow  
"Hey Shad" said Sonic as he ran up to them

Sonic p.o.v.

As Sonic ran up to them he noticed two strangers "Who's this" he said, gesturing to Aurum and Argentum.  
"I am Aurum, this is my girlfriend Argentum."  
"Oh nice to meet you Im Sonic the hedgehog."  
"I hate to break up this little meeting but there's a huge hoard of zombies headed our way"  
"Well shit, I guess we're fighting our way out"  
"Just try to keep up with me, ok?"  
"No problem"  
"Lets see how fast you can go"  
"Well lets get going then"

Aurum p.o.v.

As they ran across the city Aurum was thinking**_, _**_how fast can they go? "_All most there," yelled Sonic. They were stopped by a hedgehog who look almost exactly like Shadow. the only difference is his Inhibitor Rings were pure black and seemed to be smoking at the time "Hello brother" said Shadow

* * *

**Guest its not my bf its my friends bf ok I don't have a bf i'm strait sorry**


	4. oh crap

**ok so uh should I put Cassie in this fanfic or not?**

* * *

Death p.o.v

As Death walked up to Shadow, his brother, he said "Hey Shad! Long time no see." Shadow stared at him coldly, "Didn't I tell you not to call me that!" Death just stood there for a while and finally said in his real voice, which was deep and smooth, "Just copying Faker" Sonic just stared at them and said, "I didn't know you had a brother!"  
"He's my twin to be exact"  
"Oh. well any way I didn't know you had a twin"  
"Shut you two, or I'll-"  
"You'll what?"  
"I'll knock both of you out and feed you to the zombies!"  
"Ok! Ok! I'll stop!"  
"Like you can!"

Just then the group noticed thousands of zombies headed their way


	5. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTIFICATION

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD UNTIL SPLIT PERSONALATY IS COMPLETE**

**werewolflover plz stop asking about your ocs I will add them if I can and Cassie isn't your oc so how can you let me add her?**


End file.
